


Rudimentary, My Dear Data Collector

by Anonymous



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Mixed Media, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An snapped her notebook closed and made a run for it. Hopefully no one had heard her phone ring, it wouldn't do to be caught at this twice. She was in such a rush that she didn't notice the boy hunched over on the ground, scribbling in a notebook.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Fuji Yuuta, Fuji Shuusuke/Mizuki Hajime, Fuji Yuuta/Mizuki Hajime, Ibu Shinji/Kamio Akira, Kaidou Kaoru/Momoshiro Takeshi
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Rudimentary, My Dear Data Collector (Mixed Media Version)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of the story within the embedded images. Text only version of the story can be found in chapter 2.

An snapped her notebook closed and made a run for it. Hopefully no one had heard her phone ring, it wouldn't do to be caught at this twice. She was in such a rush that she didn't notice the boy hunched over on the ground, scribbling in a notebook. 

"Oomph!" They both grunted as An fell over him, dropping her notebook in the process. 

"Ah... Mizuki-san..." An said, blushing. "I'm sorry about that. I should have watched where I was going." 

Mizuki just stared at her. "Tachibana An," he said after a long pause. "Nfufufufu. Interesting running into you here." He twirled a curl of his hair around his finger as he studied her. 

"Uh... yeah," An replied. "Um, I better get going. Sorry about falling on you." She grabbed her notebook and took off again, "Good bye, Mizuki-san." She waved as she walked away. 

~*~*~*~

Mizuki arrived back to the St. Rudolph dormitories later that evening. He hadn't had a chance to collect any more data that afternoon, but now that he was back in his room, it seemed a good time to review the data he'd collected. 

He opened the notebook to a random page and began reading. This wasn't his notebook. It was An's. _Tachibana collects Data, too?_ Mizuki flipped to the front of the notebook. "Tachibana An's Dating Data" was written in big bubbly letters. "Nfufufufufu," he laughed, twisting his hair around his finger again. _This should be interesting,_ he thought, flipping back to the page he'd initially opened to and began reading.

Mizuki smirked as he reached the bottom of the page. "Interesting data, An-chan. Nfufufu. It will never compare to mine though." The first problem with her data was too many fantasies, and not even proper ones at that. Secondly, the fantasies were crossed out. Thirdly, the writing was far too big and thus wasteful of paper. She could have easily doubled her word count if her penmanship were more efficient.

However, Ibu and Kamio were surely a couple worth collecting data on. Not only were they dating, but they also played doubles together. Something that needed to be looked into further, the ratio of doubles partners that date each other. Mizuki turned the page and his eyes lit up.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh? Mizuki grinned like a loon, recalling the unofficial doubles match he'd played against the pair. It had been for transfer papers, and while the two had acted like they wanted nothing to do with each other, their winning as well as this data proved otherwise. Perhaps he could recruit the both of them for St. Rudolph with this newly acquired information.

~*~*~*~

An plopped down onto her bed, hugging her notebook to her chest. Her brother had asked her about it on the way in, and last thing she needed was for him to see her notes on his teammates. With a quiet sigh she rolled over onto her stomach and sprawled out to read over her notes. 

What she found was not at all what she had expected.

An closed her eyes as she finished reading the page. Surely this wasn't what she thought it was. Mizuki's diary? There was no way it could be considered data, it was almost entirely speculation and fantasies. She wondered if he'd even been there at all to watch or if it was wholly made up. An wouldn't be surprised if it were the latter.

Taking a deep breath she turned the page and braced herself for what was next. 

~*~*~*~

Mizuki turned the page again and found yet another entry on Ibu and Kamio. Their sex life was rather inspiring, if An's data was anywhere near correct.

Definitely inspiring. And X-ray vision would be an excellent asset for any data collector. Mizuki often wondered if Seigaku's Inui had X-ray vision.

He turned the page again to find today's entry. 

~*~*~*~

Biting down on her lip, An read the next page in Mizuki's notebook. If his writing weren't as small as it was, she'd likely have turned two or three pages and could call it a page turner, it was that captivating.

_Perhaps Mizuki-san should become a writer of erotic fiction,_ she thought. His fantasies were quite vivid and An was more than a little turned on. How would she face him to exchange notebooks after having read this? All she'd be able to think about when it happened was him doing _that_ to Yuuta.

~*~*~*~

So, Syuusuke _hadn't_ been the only one there that afternoon. Perhaps Mizuki should have more closely inspected the clubhouse as he missed out on collecting some very important data first hand.

Mizuki considered briefly about calling An to exchange notebooks, but it would be much more interesting to let her call him. She'd likely be flustered over having lost her notebook and the sheer amount of truthiness ensconced within his notebook, should she take the time to read any of it. 

He would wait. 

~*~*~*~

An fervently turned the page, to what was obviously the data collected today. She snorted over the fact that they had both assumed their subjects were the only ones remaining at the school. But the tone of the data quickly sucked her thoughts away from assumptions and into what loosely qualified as erotic fiction.

Closing her eyes, An tossed the notebook aside, rolled onto her back and slid her hand down past the waistband of her skirt. She needed to call Mizuki to arrange a trade – his notebook for hers, but right now, there were other, more pressing matters for her to take care of.

~*~*~*~

The phone rang. Mizuki smirked and let it ring twice more before picking up. "Hello?"

"Mizuki-san?"

"Who is this?" Mizuki stifled a laugh. 

"Tachibana An. I... I believe you might have my notebook." He could hear the trepidation in her voice. This would be too fun.

"I'm fairly certain we both left with our own notebooks," he lied. 

"No, I definitely have your notebook, Mizuki-san. I… read it." If it were possible to hear a blush through the phone, Mizuki would have sworn he just heard one. 

"If you're certain, I suppose we could meet up to exchange them. Should I double check to make sure the one I have is yours?" Mizuki twirled a lock of hair around his finger and smirked, staring down at the notebook, still open to the last page about Momoshiro and Kaidoh. 

"No, that's not necessary. Can you meet me at the street courts in ten minutes?"

"Can't. I've got a curfew." Pauses. "But, I can meet you outside my dormitory. We can exchange the notebooks and I can still make it inside before my curfew."

"That will work, Mizuki-san," An replied with a sigh of relief. She hung up the phone and rushed out of the house, notebook in hand to meet up with Mizuki. It was a great weight off her shoulders knowing he hadn't read her notebook yet. It would make the exchange quick and simple. And not at all awkward. 

Fifteen minutes later, An stood outside the St. Rudolph dormitories and waited for Mizuki. It was another ten before he waltzed out the door, twirling his hair and smirking, her notebook gripped tight in his other hand. 

"So this is yours? Nfu."

"Yes. And this is yours." An held out his notebook, waiting for him to take it. 

"How much did you read?"

An blushed.

"I asked you a question."

"Enough to know it wasn't mine, Mizuki-san." He didn't need to know she'd read it all.

"Of course." Mizuki handed over her notebook and took his own. "Your data is lacking, but it's not horrible for a beginner. Nfufufufu." Mizuki turned around and headed back to his dormitory. He didn't even need to look back to see her reaction, his data already told him what it would be.


	2. Rudimentary, My Dear Data Collector (Text Only Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the text only version of the story.

An snapped her notebook closed and made a run for it. Hopefully no one had heard her phone ring, it wouldn't do to be caught at this twice. She was in such a rush that she didn't notice the boy hunched over on the ground, scribbling in a notebook. 

"Oomph!" They both grunted as An fell over him, dropping her notebook in the process. 

"Ah... Mizuki-san..." An said, blushing. "I'm sorry about that. I should have watched where I was going." 

Mizuki just stared at her. "Tachibana An," he said after a long pause. "Nfufufufu. Interesting running into you here." He twirled a curl of his hair around his finger as he studied her. 

"Uh... yeah," An replied. "Um, I better get going. Sorry about falling on you." She grabbed her notebook and took off again, "Good bye, Mizuki-san." She waved as she walked away. 

~*~*~*~

Mizuki arrived back to the St. Rudolph dormitories later that evening. He hadn't had a chance to collect any more data that afternoon, but now that he was back in his room, it seemed a good time to review the data he'd collected. 

He opened the notebook to a random page and began reading. This wasn't his notebook. It was An's. _Tachibana collects Data, too?_ Mizuki flipped to the front of the notebook. "Tachibana An's Dating Data" was written in big bubbly letters. "Nfufufufufu," he laughed, twisting his hair around his finger again. _This should be interesting,_ he thought, flipping back to the page he'd initially opened to and began reading.

> Subject: Kamio Akira & Ibu Shinji  
>  Location of Observation: Street Tennis Courts Kamio + Ibu = ♥♥
> 
> Subjects are engaged in a friendly but serious match. Ibu seems distracted by Kamio’s rhythm - which is better than ever. Wonder what he was listening to this time? 
> 
> Ibu’s hair looks really soft today. Kamio probably spent all morning running his fingers through it. They think I haven’t noticed, but I have. They’re so obvious at school. And at practice and everywhere. 
> 
> Kamio is winning 4-2. It’s still anyone’s game. But Ibu is so distracted, he might actually lose instead of coming back. Not that he’d be upset losing to Kamio. ♥
> 
> The grip tape on Kamio’s racket looks new. Further investigation of their belongings shows that not only was the roll bought this morning, and opened here, it’s almost gone. Ibu’s racket still has old tape on it. Kamio couldn’t possibly have used all that on his racket. 
> 
> Subjects have not noticed my presence. This is good. Still, I wonder about that grip tape. Oh. Ibu’s wrists look a little red. Nah. That’s probably just from... No, this is data not speculation, An! They probably haven’t even got that far yet... Final Score: 6-4 Kamio!
> 
> ~~But Ibu’s wrists bound with grip tape, pushed flat on his back in the grass, his legs splayed and shorts down around his ankles. Kamio positioned between his legs, head bobbing up and down in the rhythm, his mouth wrapped around Ibu’s cock. Ibu mumbling about how good Akira’s rhythm is and how he’s as good in bed as he is on the court and where else does that rhythm transfer to? ♥~~  
>  Stop the speculation!!! Even if it is hot. >.>; Going to some concert Saturday night... 

Mizuki smirked as he reached the bottom of the page. "Interesting data, An-chan. Nfufufu. It will never compare to mine though." The first problem with her data was too many fantasies, and not even proper ones at that. Secondly, the fantasies were crossed out. Thirdly, the writing was far too big and thus wasteful of paper. She could have easily doubled her word count if her penmanship were more efficient.

However, Ibu and Kamio were surely a couple worth collecting data on. Not only were they dating, but they also played doubles together. Something that needed to be looked into further, the ratio of doubles partners that date each other. Mizuki turned the page and his eyes lit up.

> Subject: Momoshiro Takeshi & Kaidoh Kaoru  
>  Location of Observation: Street Tennis Courts
> 
> Seems that this is the best place to gather data. Ibu and Kamio left a while ago and I went to get lunch. Back now and Momoshiro and Kaidoh of Seigaku (Seishun Gakuen) are playing on the same court that Ibu and Kamio were on. 
> 
> Subjects are scowling at each other and bickering a lot. Oh, boys! They bicker like a married couple. Rumour has it that they’re practically engaged. ] Well, as engaged as two middle school boys who fight a lot could be! Momoshiro just called out the score, though Kaidoh is trying to contest it. 5-3 Kaidoh. 
> 
> Mamushi? Mr. Arrogant? How many nicknames do they have for each other? This is so much more interesting than Ibu and Kamio. But then I don’t see Momoshiro and Kaidoh every day... 
> 
> Kaidoh just took off his shirt. Claimed it was too hot. It’s 21C! Not that hot at all. Kaidoh has nice muscles. Momoshiro is definitely noticing them. And Kaidoh wins the match. 6-3! Momoshiro isn’t happy. He looks like he’s going to attack Kaidoh. 
> 
> ~~He probably will with his mouth.~~ Kaidoh just grabbed Momoshiro by the collar of his shirt and Momoshiro seems to be looking for something to grab in return. They’re yelling at each other and oh god. This isn’t even me fantacising. Momoshiro just kissed Kaidoh, his hand pressed to Kaidoh’s chest. ♥ *-* 
> 
> Oh shit, they noticed me! Momoshiro + Kaidoh = ♥?

Momoshiro and Kaidoh? Mizuki grinned like a loon, recalling the unofficial doubles match he'd played against the pair. It had been for transfer papers, and while the two had acted like they wanted nothing to do with each other, their winning as well as this data proved otherwise. Perhaps he could recruit the both of them for St. Rudolph with this newly acquired information.

~*~*~*~

An plopped down onto her bed, hugging her notebook to her chest. Her brother had asked her about it on the way in, and last thing she needed was for him to see her notes on his teammates. With a quiet sigh she rolled over onto her stomach and sprawled out to read over her notes. 

What she found was not at all what she had expected.

> Subject: Fuji Syuusuke and Fuji Yuuta  
>  Location of Observation: Outside the Fuji Household
> 
> Syuusuke is tending several potted cacti on the patio while Yuuta mows the lawn. Yuuta is home visiting for the weekend and his parents put him to work. I’d lobby a complaint about his time away from St. Rudolph being put to such poor use, but the sweat trickling down his forehead is rather enticing. Syuusuke seems to agree, the way he is eyeing smiling at his brother. Nfufufufu, Syuusuke. I saw that. There is no hiding from the greatest data collector ever. 
> 
> Yuuta has paused midway through the lawn and Syuusuke is bringing him a glass of lemonade. Careful observation of Yuuta’s throat as he chugs down the cool soursweet liquid indicates many important things. As does the way Syuusuke’s eyes bore through him as he drinks. Were Syuusuke’s looks less “I want in your pants,” I’d be worried about what was in that drink. 
> 
> Lemonade dribbles down Yuuta’s chin as he eyes his older brother. “Yuuta, you should shower when you finish the lawn.” Nfufufufufufu. Syuusuke, you don’t fool me. Just because it wasn’t verbalized does not mean I am unaware of the real suggestion. You really meant, “Yuuta, you should shower with me when you finish the lawn,” and Yuuta would have replied with “Yes, aniki,” rather than just the gentle nod he gave. My data does not lie. I’ve studied you long enough, oh destined rival of mine, to know that’s what was truly meant. 
> 
> Syuusuke, have you noticed my presence yet? Have you noticed that I, Mizuki Hajime, your destined rival, am right here watching you? Does it turn you on to know you’re being watched? I bet it does. You like the idea of being watched as you rub a sudsy loofah over your brother’s skin, his cheeks pink and the glass fogged. You relish the idea of being watched as your hand glides across the water slick skin, down his chest, past his stomach and wrapping around his cock, causing him to gasp, “Aniki... More, please.” 
> 
> I don’t even have to watch to know this will happen. In fact, I won’t give you the satisfaction of watching that. As soon as Yuuta finishes the lawn, I’m going back to the dormitories. But next time, I’m staying to watch.

An closed her eyes as she finished reading the page. Surely this wasn't what she thought it was. Mizuki's diary? There was no way it could be considered data, it was almost entirely speculation and fantasies. She wondered if he'd even been there at all to watch or if it was wholly made up. An wouldn't be surprised if it were the latter.

Taking a deep breath she turned the page and braced herself for what was next. 

~*~*~*~

Mizuki turned the page again and found yet another entry on Ibu and Kamio. Their sex life was rather inspiring, if An's data was anywhere near correct.

> Subject: Kamio Akira & Ibu Shinji  
>  Location of Observation: Bright Eyes Concert
> 
> Discovered this week what the concert was. I am up in the balcony looking down at the subjects. I don’t really know who this Bright Eyes guy is, but his music isn’t bad. It’s all in English. I wish my English was better. Oh well. It sounds nice and Ibu and Kamio seem to be enjoying it. Ibu is holding Kamio. ] They are so sweet. And they’re swaying and oh, boys. *-* ♥ 
> 
> Wait... am I imagining things? I have to be... Well, not so much the kissing. I’ve seen that before, though not really like this, with Kamio’s head tilted up and to the side with Ibu kissing him from behind. But that’s not what I think I’m imagining. Ibu’s hand can’t really be down Kamio’s pants, can it? They wouldn’t... not here, would they?
> 
> O.O;; They would. ♥ I wish I had x-ray vision, but from the way Ibu’s arm is moving, and the way Kamio is rubbing back against him... Oh this is hot. I wish I were closer... I wonder if anyone around them has noticed. No one looks like they’ve noticed but they could just be hiding it. 
> 
> The muscle movements in Ibu’s arm indicate a stroke, stroke, twist stroke, slow stroke, thumb brush, stroke pattern. They had to have done this before... it’s too well practiced and Ibu seems so at ease. Shouldn’t he be nervous? What if security caught them? 
> 
> I can’t watch this any more, the girl next to me is trying to read what I’m writing and trying to figure out what I am looking at. I wonder if Seigaku’s Inui has this much trouble hiding his data collection. 

Definitely inspiring. And X-ray vision would be an excellent asset for any data collector. Mizuki often wondered if Seigaku's Inui had X-ray vision.

He turned the page again to find today's entry. 

~*~*~*~

Biting down on her lip, An read the next page in Mizuki's notebook. If his writing weren't as small as it was, she'd likely have turned two or three pages and could call it a page turner, it was that captivating.

> Subject: Fuji Yuuta  
>  Location of Observation: Sunday morning mass in the school chapel
> 
> Yuuta-kun. The pink in your cheeks is from being out in the sun yesterday, na? I’d ask you but then I’d have to reveal that I saw you mowing the lawn and being seduced by your brother. It has nothing to do with getting in trouble for speaking out of turn during mass. 
> 
> One of the nuns is eyeing me, but by looking at the priest between jotting data down I appear to be taking notes on the sermon. Oh, the cleverness of me. Peter Pan stole that from me. Nevermind the small, miniscule, insignificant detail that he’s been around longer than me. I came up with it first. 
> 
> Three guesses what you’re thinking about and the first two guesses don’t count. First guess will probably result in a slap on the hand from one of the nuns. The second definitely will. The third... you’d be lucky if that’s all you got away with. Mmmm, I’d kiss your welts better. Or would you rather I be the one giving them to you? You’d like that, Yuuta-kun. You’d like it if after the chapel clears out, you confessed your dirty thoughts to me in the confession booth while I pretended to be Father what’s his name. The younger one with the nice ass. I’ve seen you check it out during lunch. Instead of hail mary’s I’d paddle you once for each sin committed, for each dirty thought you’ve had. 
> 
> Afterwards I’d run my hands soothingly across your hot, pink, bare skin with you draped over my lap. Slow and sensual until you’re begging for more, begging for me to wash away your sins with my tongue. 
> 
> I wouldn’t give in right away. I’d wait until your cock is hard against my knee, the tip moist with precome. Then I’d make you sit on the hard wood bench of the confession booth on your still sore ass as I slide down between your legs, running my hands teasingly along your thighs as you give me accurate data on what happened Saturday with Syuusuke. 
> 
> When I’ve heard enough, I’d finally give in and take your aching cock into my mouth. Yuuta-kun, you would be begging for more, panting my name, running your hands through my pefect hair, commenting on how silky and soft it is. Flattery gets you everywhere, Yuuta-kun. Nfufufufu. 

_Perhaps Mizuki-san should become a writer of erotic fiction,_ she thought. His fantasies were quite vivid and An was more than a little turned on. How would she face him to exchange notebooks after having read this? All she'd be able to think about when it happened was him doing _that_ to Yuuta.

~*~*~*~

> Subject: Momoshiro Takeshi & Kaidoh Kaoru  
> Location of Observation: Seishun Gakuen Tennis Clubhouse
> 
> Hm. I am outside the clubhouse in the bushes. I don’t like taking dating data from cramped places, but after the street courts the other day, I can’t risk being caught again. 
> 
> Everyone has left for the afternoon except for Kaidoh and Momoshiro. Kaidoh is still in the clubhouse and Momoshiro is suspiciously lingering near the water fountain drinking. He’s waiting for Kaidoh, it’s so cute. ♥
> 
> Kaidoh just came out. He looks annoyed. He just ignored Momoshiro! Poor Momo! Oh, but Momoshiro won’t stand for being ignored. ~~He’s going to pin Kaidoh to the wall.~~ Mamushi! Why is that so cute? Okay, maybe I didn’t need to cross that out! Momoshiro just pinned Kaidoh to the wall. Good thing no one is around, but Kaidoh is looking around and now he’s talking, but it’s too quiet for me to hear. So not fair. 
> 
> Gah. I look down for a minute and now Momoshiro is pinned to the wall, Kaidoh’s fist tangled in Momoshiro’s shirt, one hand pressed to the wall and their hips pressed together. Oh god, is there grinding happening? O.o Out here? I shouldn’t be watching this... I’ve never seen so much use of teeth in a kiss before. Did Kaidoh just HISS? 
> 
> Momoshiro’s lip is bleeding... it looks like they got into a fight, not like they were kissing at all! And Kaidoh is kissing him again, even with the bleeding and Momoshiro isn’t stopping him. What is with those two? Agh! My phone is ringing. Must run!

So, Syuusuke _hadn't_ been the only one there that afternoon. Perhaps Mizuki should have more closely inspected the clubhouse as he missed out on collecting some very important data first hand.

Mizuki considered briefly about calling An to exchange notebooks, but it would be much more interesting to let her call him. She'd likely be flustered over having lost her notebook and the sheer amount of truthiness ensconced within his notebook, should she take the time to read any of it. 

He would wait. 

~*~*~*~

An fervently turned the page, to what was obviously the data collected today. She snorted over the fact that they had both assumed their subjects were the only ones remaining at the school. But the tone of the data quickly sucked her thoughts away from assumptions and into what loosely qualified as erotic fiction.

> Subject: Fuji Syuusuke  
> Location of Observation: Seishun Gakuen Tennis Courts
> 
> Syuusuke, we meet again. Can you see me? You’re focused on your tennis right now, no doubt training for our big destined match. Nfufufufu. Train all you want, I will defeat you. 
> 
> The way your muscles move with each twist of your arm, each bend of your elbow, each half step and spin, each jump, each and every move you make... I could study you for hours. Would you be my specimen? Would you let me poke and prod until I figure out how your mind works, where you derive your power from? Shall we play doctor, Syuusuke? Will you be my impatient patient? Will I have to tie you down to the examining table? You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you be the doctor next time. 
> 
> Or maybe you prefer psychiatry. Can I lay you down on my couch while you spill all your secrets for me? Yes, even those. I want to hear your opinions of your brother. I want you to tell me all your dirty thoughts. I want you to touch yourself while I take notes on your psyche. You can tell me what you see in the splashes of come I leave on your stomach, much better than inkblots. 
> 
> Will you pretend not to know me? Do you like that game? Do you like the idea of sex with a stranger? Do you want to pin me to the ground and have your way with me? How about here on the tennis court? No one else is around, though I don’t think you’d mind if it weren’t the case. Will you kiss me until neither of us can breathe? 
> 
> I could go on for weeks about the things I would do to you and have you do to me. With or without your brother present. Do you think about your sister as much as I do? Did you know she’s the only woman for me? Nfufufufu. Perhaps you three can make up my harem. All three Fuji siblings, all mine. Nfufufufufufu. 
> 
> Do you hear me now? Has my laughter reached your ears? How about my panting, the sound of flesh against flesh, my hand sliding up and down my cock, the scratch of pen across paper? Any of it reaching you? 
> 
> How long do I have to wait for you to make your move, Syuusuke?

Closing her eyes, An tossed the notebook aside, rolled onto her back and slid her hand down past the waistband of her skirt. She needed to call Mizuki to arrange a trade – his notebook for hers, but right now, there were other, more pressing matters for her to take care of.

~*~*~*~

The phone rang. Mizuki smirked and let it ring twice more before picking up. "Hello?"

"Mizuki-san?"

"Who is this?" Mizuki stifled a laugh. 

"Tachibana An. I... I believe you might have my notebook." He could hear the trepidation in her voice. This would be too fun.

"I'm fairly certain we both left with our own notebooks," he lied. 

"No, I definitely have your notebook, Mizuki-san. I… read it." If it were possible to hear a blush through the phone, Mizuki would have sworn he just heard one. 

"If you're certain, I suppose we could meet up to exchange them. Should I double check to make sure the one I have is yours?" Mizuki twirled a lock of hair around his finger and smirked, staring down at the notebook, still open to the last page about Momoshiro and Kaidoh. 

"No, that's not necessary. Can you meet me at the street courts in ten minutes?"

"Can't. I've got a curfew." Pauses. "But, I can meet you outside my dormitory. We can exchange the notebooks and I can still make it inside before my curfew."

"That will work, Mizuki-san," An replied with a sigh of relief. She hung up the phone and rushed out of the house, notebook in hand to meet up with Mizuki. It was a great weight off her shoulders knowing he hadn't read her notebook yet. It would make the exchange quick and simple. And not at all awkward. 

Fifteen minutes later, An stood outside the St. Rudolph dormitories and waited for Mizuki. It was another ten before he waltzed out the door, twirling his hair and smirking, her notebook gripped tight in his other hand. 

"So this is yours? Nfu."

"Yes. And this is yours." An held out his notebook, waiting for him to take it. 

"How much did you read?"

An blushed.

"I asked you a question."

"Enough to know it wasn't mine, Mizuki-san." He didn't need to know she'd read it all.

"Of course." Mizuki handed over her notebook and took his own. "Your data is lacking, but it's not horrible for a beginner. Nfufufufu." Mizuki turned around and headed back to his dormitory. He didn't even need to look back to see her reaction, his data already told him what it would be.


End file.
